1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning structure for an induction reader, and more particularly to an assembly type cleaning structure for an induction reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional precision measuring tools usually utilize vernier caliper and micrometer to carry out measurement, or use guage block and height guage on a platform to perform displacement measurement. With the advancement of science and technology, the existing machines are provided with an ruler 10 and an induction reader 20 (as shown in FIG. 1) in order to ensure a precise displacement. The ruler 10 can be an optical scale or a magnetic ruler, and the induction reader 20 can be optical reader or magnetic reader. The ruler 10 is located a distance from the induction reader 20, and the induction reader 20 moves in parallel to the ruler 10. In practice, however, the ruler 10 and the induction reader 20 still have the problems as follows:
When the induction reader 20 moves relative to the ruler 10 to carry out measurement, external objects (such as dust) are likely to accumulate on the ruler 10, and when the height of the accumulation is higher than the distance between the induction reader 20 and the ruler 10, it will adversely affect the sensing and measuring quality, causing error signal and the measurement result cannot be obtained.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.